The present invention relates to sleeve-type cases for accommodating recording mediums or cartridges for discs or tapes.
Referring to FIG. 11, a known sleeve-type cartridge case 101 is formed like a flat box by connecting upper and lower halves 102, 103. The cartridge case 101 has a cartridge compartment 105 which can receive a disc cartridge 201 through an opening 104 formed in an end face.
The cartridge case 101 includes a pair of resilient cartridge locking members 106 arranged on inner side faces of the cartridge compartment 105.
When inserting the disc cartridge 201 into the cartridge compartment 105 through the opening 104, the pair of cartridge locking members 106 is engaged with a pair of clamping concavities 202 arranged in side faces of the disc cartridge 201, locking the disc cartridge 201 in the accommodated state.
The lower half 103 includes at the bottom a concavity 107 for placing an index card 301.
With such known cartridge case 101, however, the index card 301 is adhered to the bottom of the lower half 103, so that when replacing the index card 301 with a new one, the old index card 301 should be stripped off from the bottom of the lower half 103.
In view of this, without being adhered to the bottom of the lower half 103, the index card 301 can be inserted and arranged in the cartridge compartment 105 together with the disc cartridge 101. However, the index card 301 arranged in the cartridge compartment 105 in such a simple way may fall out of the cartridge compartment 105 together with the disc cartridge 201 when it is removed from the cartridge compartment 105.
Such a drawback can be solved by arranging in the cartridge compartment 105 an anti-falling stopper in the form of a card engaging protrusion 111 as shown by two-dot chain line in FIG. 11, with which one end 301a of the index card 301 is engaged. However, when taking out the index card 301 to rewrite a description thereon or replacing the index card 301 with a new one, disengagement of the one end 301a of the index card 301 with the card engaging protrusion 111 is not carried out easily.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide sleeve-type cartridge cases which enable sure arrangement and easy removal of an index card in and from a cartridge compartment.